A Woman's Place
by Fly Casual
Summary: Kate and Gibbs go undercover to find a killer that may be closer than they think.  This is my first fan fiction ever so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Woman's Place

Author: fly casual aka pilotchick06

Pairing: Kate/ Gibbs

Warnings: This story deals with the subject of sexual assault and there is some adult language included.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Unfortunately.

Summary: Kate and Gibbs go undercover to find a killer that may be closer than they think.

Chapter 1

"Grab your gear! We've got a case." Gibbs said as he strode confidently from the elevator with scowl on his face. "DiNozzo gas the truck."

"What's up boss?" Tony asked, catching the car keys with ease.

"A dead NCIS agent was found in the parking lot of a local supermarket early this morning." Gibbs said at he walked toward the elevator, anxious to get to the crime scene. The rest of the team, caught off guard, had to hustle to get into the elevator before the doors closed.

At the crime scene the team was confronted with a sight no law enforcement officer ever wants to see—one of their own lying dead on dingy pavement of the parking lot. The body lay on its back; eyes staring sightless. The victim's skirt was pulled up to an indecent level and her shirt had been torn wide open exposing her growing belly. The most disturbing of all was the black and blue handprint that spanned her neck like a ghastly necklace. On the pavement next to the body was a plastic grocery bag that was filled with the remains of what was once Chunky Monkey ice cream and a large jar of dill pickles.

Kate's view of the scene had been blocked by the NCIS truck when she came around the corner she was taken by surprise.

"Oh my God! That's Jackie!" Kate said as her face paled visibly.

"She's right boss," McGee said as he looked up from the victim's purse. "According to the drivers license in her purse the victim is Special Agent Jacqueline Elizabeth Davis." Kate nodded, "She was a field agent on Melrose's team. She transferred over to the profiler squad a few months ago after she found out that she was pregnant."

Gibbs looked over to Ducky who was kneeling beside the body; probe poised to take the liver temperature.

"What have you got for my Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much Jethro, you know how I don't like to speculate, but it seems that she was strangled. Judging by the size of the handprint and the strength needed to strangle someone barehanded I would venture that the attacker was male. Based on liver temp I would say that she has been dead approximately seven hours. She died sometime between eleven pm and one am."

"Was she raped Duck?"

"I won't know for sure until I do the autopsy, but it looks that way Jethro," Ducky said sadly. Gibbs sighed and stood up from where he had been squatting next to the body.

"McGee sketch. Tony bag and tag. Kate you'll take photos."

As they were going about their duties the team was relatively silent until Tony made a discovery. "Hey Boss, her badge and NCIS ID are missing; she doesn't have them on her and they're not in her car. This couldn't be the same guy could it?"

"Damn it! I have to get this guy!" Gibbs swore as he stalked off toward the truck. McGee and Kate gave each other confused glances.

"What going on Tony?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs and I have been after this killer for a while. He goes after pregnant women, rapes them with a foreign object that we can never find, and then strangles them with his hands. Worst part is this guy is perfect. Never leaves any evidence at the scene—no fingerprints, fibers, not even a single hair. We think he has killed four women, well five now, and we still have no leads. He does leave his signature though, he always takes their rank insignia."

x-x-x

In autopsy Ducky was having a chat with the latest arrival.

"My dear you did not deserve this," he said as he leaned closer to examine something caught under the victim's fingernails. "What do we have here?" Picking up a scraper Ducky harvested a few fibers from under the victim's nails. "You fought back pretty hard didn't you?" Ducky turned to a tray next to him and placed to the evidence in a container and sealed it.

"To Abby please, Mr. Palmer."

x-x-x

"What can you tell me about Agent Davis, Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he breezed into autopsy.

"I hate to say it Jethro, but it looks like the others. The exam confirmed that she was sexually assaulted with a foreign object. She was killed by strangulation just like the others, but the killer slipped up this time and left something behind. I found some fibers under her fingernails it looks like she put up a fight." Turning to look at Jackie he said "You fought like a tiger to protect your baby didn't you my dear?"

x-x-x

Even before he reached the lab Gibbs could hear the sounds of Android Lust. As the doors swished open the throbbing music threatened to overwhelm him, seeing Gibbs come in Abby smiled and hit the off button on the CD player.

"What? No Caf-pow?" Abby asked pouting.

"Sorry, not this time Abs. Have you found anything on the fibers Ducky sent you?" Just as Abby opened her mouth to answer him the computer sounded announcing a match. Clapping her hands and spinning around Abby tapped her computer keys enthusiastically to get the test results. Suddenly the tapping stopped and the Goth stared blankly at the computer.

"What's wrong Abs?" Gibbs asked looking concerned.

"This doesn't make any sense. According to these results these fibers are from an NCIS windbreaker. The only reason I matched them is because they are in the system for exclusion purposes, but the only way for those fibers to have been lodged under her finger nails like that is fighting off her attacker……." she trailed off not knowing what to tell her boss.

"God damn it! This bastard is one of us!" Spinning to face Abby he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Abs you can not tell anyone about this. Do you understand? If anyone asks about these fibers you tell them that it was a dead end, got it? Now totally shaken Abby nodded her head weakly. Gibbs nearly ran out of the lab, his mind whirling. A few seconds ago he had had no suspects, now he had plenty of them and they were supposed to be the good guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author: pilotchick06

Pairing: Kate/ Gibbs

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Unfortunately.

Summary: Kate and Gibbs go undercover to find a killer that may be closer than they think.

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and encouragement. This next chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will make up for it.

Kate looked up from her paperwork when she heard the elevator ding. She felt the same thrill she always felt when she saw her devastatingly handsome boss enter a room. Her thrill was enhanced this time because she knew that she had a solid lead to report. Her face fell a little when she noticed how agitated her boss was as he moved toward the bullpen.

"What've got?" he barked at Kate who was the only one left in the bullpen.

"I was going over the files from the other murders and noticed that the only connection between these women is they all took childbirth classes for first time parents at Bethesda. None of the women were in the class at the same time though."

"Good work, Kate. Did these classes….."

"Have the same instructor?" Kate cut him off with a smile having anticipated his next question. "No, but I'm still looking for a connection." As Kate finished her report Tony and McGee returned to their desks. Gibbs simply glared at Tony until he spoke.

"The security cameras aren't gonna be much help boss. All but two of the cameras in the parking lot were fake and the ones that weren't were set to record on a six hour loop. The murder has probably been recorded over." Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh; this case was really getting to him.

"McGee tell me you have some good news."

"Well, uh, Boss I interviewed the super market's night manager and the kid that was working the checkout. They had both seen Jackie regularly in the last few weeks. She always stopped in late at night and bought a jar of pickles. The manager said he joked with her last night that it was usually the husband's job to get the late night snacks. She said that she was just heading home after work. She commented that her boss had been dumping way to much work on her lately."

"Could either of them have been our murderer McGee?" Gibbs asked making sure not to let anything slip about the fibers Abby had identified.

"No Boss, both are shown clearly on the indoor security cameras and both have good alibis."

"Keep on those security tapes, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped exasperated. "I'm gonna pay a call on Davis's boss."

-x-x-x-

The meeting with Davis's boss had not gone well and had left Gibbs in need of the very strong cup of coffee. Gibbs had decided to walk to the coffee shop to give himself a little time to cool his temper that was threatening to boil over.

After about five minutes of conversation it had become clear that Thomas Shaffer, leader of the profiler squad, was a chauvinist pig and he was not ashamed of the fact. Shaffer had openly admitted he was glad Davis was dead so that he wouldn't have to work with her anymore. Shaffer said he had dumped massive amounts of the work on the newest agent in the squad trying to overwhelm her and force her to quit. The bastard had even gone so far to bring foods into the bullpen he knew would trigger Jackie's morning sickness and then laugh when she would make a quick exit for the bathroom.

_I guess being an asshole doesn't make the man a killer, _Gibbs mused to himself as he entered the coffee shop. Waiting in line to make his order Gibbs continued to go over the case in his mind. They were still no closer to finding the killer of a fellow agent or the four other women that seem to be connected and the only promising evidence couldn't be discussed openly for fear of tipping off the killer.

Savoring his first sip of the strong dark liquid Gibbs nearly bumped into a couple entering the coffee shop.

"'Scuz me," Gibbs mumbled offering a small smile as he noticed the small baby bump the woman sported. In that moment the solution to all of his problems came to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Woman's Place

Author: pilotchick06

Pairing: Kate/ Gibbs

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I checked my doorstep this morning and Gibbs still isn't there.

Summary: Kate and Gibbs go undercover to find a killer that may be closer than they think. Chapter 3 

Kate smiled to herself as she rode up to the bullpen in the elevator; she felt much better after having a little gabfest with Abby over lunch. It was so nice having a girlfriend she could discuss boyfriends with, there was no way she would ever tell DiNozzo those things voluntarily.

When the silver doors parted Kate went into autopilot mode walking out of the elevator and straight into the Tony DiNozzo.

"Kate, where have you been? Gibbs has been looking for you. He wants you in the Director's office now," Tony asked do his best Gibbs impression.

"Take it easy Tony, I was in the lab talking with Abby. If Gibbs needed me so badly why didn't he just call my cell phone?"

"He did," Tony replied. "Repeatedly. Maybe next time you should take your phone with you instead of the leaving it on your desk." Kate just shook her head and sighed. _This is turning into a lovely day, _she thought to herself as she made her way to the stairs and the director's office.

"Oh, and Kate, you really need to change your ring tone. It gets a little boring by the fifth call."

-x-x-x-

Outside the director's office Kate sent his assistant a questioning glance. With a nod of approval Kate opened the door and entered the director's office. Kate was surprised to see Gibbs seated on the sofa in the corner of the spacious office and Director Marrow pacing anxiously. Quickly Kate seated herself next to her boss reveling in his nearness. Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Everything that we discuss here cannot leave this office. Do you understand Kate?" Gibbs instantly felt bad when he noticed his agent's paled reaction to his words. Kate simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Agent Gibbs has brought some very disturbing news to my attention." Gibbs took the Director's pause as his chance to jump back into the conversation.

"Abby matched the fibers found under Special Agent Davis's finger nails to an NCIS windbreaker. The only way those for those fibers to be lodged to securely under her nails…."

"Was if the killer was wearing an NCIS jacket," Kate said her mind in tune with Gibbs' train of thought. "The killer is one of us."

"Exactly," Gibbs said. "The only way we are going to be able to get this guy is to go undercover."

"But Gibbs the only lead we have is the childbirth class all of the victims attended," Kate said not understanding what Gibbs was trying to get at this time.

"Agent Todd I have approved Agent Gibbs' plan you two will be going under cover as a couple and you, Agent Todd, will be pregnant. For this plan to work everyone at NCIS will have to believe that you two are a couple and that you are pregnant so we will be sending you to the FBI to be outfitted for your assignment. You two will then have the rest of the day off to go over your cover. Good luck."

-x-x-x-

In the car on the way to FBI headquarters Kate's mind raced. _Its like a dream come true; in a relationship with Jethro Gibbs and pregnant with his child. If only it was real; If only he felt the same way I do. I wonder if he knows I am totally disarmed every time he so much as smiles at me, _Kate thought as she looked over at the man in the driver's seat.

Gibbs was also lost in his thoughts as he drove. _I wonder if she has idea the effect she has on me? _He thought as he stole a glace at the junior agent. _This intoxicatingly beautiful woman is going to pretend to be my girlfriend; she is going to be carrying my baby. I could fall into this lie so easily. I could fall in love with just the slightest push._

-x-x-x-

Gibbs paid little attention to the FBI lab tech that was prepping Kate for the assignment. Instead, he fell back into his favorite pastime: watching Kate Todd. After a few moments Kate felt his eyes on her and she looked over and smiled at him. Looking like a small child that had been caught raiding the cookie jar Gibbs quickly averted his gaze. Seeing his reaction Kate's smile grew wider. _Maybe this assignment won't be as bad as I thought, _she silently mused. Kate was brought back to reality when the lab tech Rebecca Giles handed her a package of the birth control disguised as prenatal vitamins.

"We wouldn't want anyone to notice you had your period when you are supposed to be pregnant would we?" Rebecca said with a smile. "Now if you will follow me we'll start doing the fittings for the belly," Giles said as she led Kate into the next room. "I thought you might want to do this out of sight of Agent Gibbs," she said with a sympathetic smile.

Kate was surprised at how high tech her disguise would be. The sham belly was held on by suction and felt unexpectedly real. Rebecca had explained that her own body heat would be transmitted through the material making the fake skin feel alive and as the pregnancy progressed she would be upgraded to a prosthetic that would mimic the movement of a baby. For now though Kate was made up for look about three and a half months along—just big enough that her clothes fit a bit snugly. In just a few weeks, Rebecca told her, she would have to move to a larger size or maternity clothes.

Gibbs was surprised when she saw Kate again. The younger agent seemed to be glowing and there was a barely noticeable bulge at her waist. If Gibbs were any judge she was even more beautiful then when he saw her last.

-x-x-x-

"I think we should move in together," Kate blurted out as they walked toward Gibbs' pickup truck. Gibbs was silent for a moment as he considered her words. She was right he concluded. If they were serious relationship they would be living together.

"Your place or mine?" Gibbs asked as he started the truck.

"Yours," Kate replied relieved; for a moment she was afraid she had frightened him by being so forward. "If you have a basement big enough to build a boat it has to be bigger than my apartment." Gibbs had to smile at her comment.

"So do you want to get dinner first or get your things?"

"Why don't we go to my apartment then pick up some takeout on the way to your place?"

-x-x-x-

"Did you pack enough stuff Kate?" Gibbs grumbled as he tried to wrestle her two duffle bags through the front door. Kate couldn't help but laugh as she juggled take out containers and tried to help Gibbs get through the door.

"How many women do you know that could pack their entire life into two duffle bags Gibbs? You should consider yourself lucky that I packed light," Kate said with a grin.

Over dinner the conversation flowed in the natural rhythm everything from world issues to childhood memories were discussed and both parties decided that they really liked spending time with each other outside the office. As the dinner dishes were cleared away the conversation turned to the details of their assignment.

"So I guess we should get our story straight," Kate said shyly.

"Yeah I guess so….." Gibbs trailed off equally unsure of where to begin. Sensing someone would have to take the initiative if they were going to get anywhere Kate took control of the conversation.

"Maybe we should start with when our relationship began. It has to be more than three months ago," Kate said blushing slightly as she rested her had on her no longer flat stomach.

"How about a little over a year ago. We could use all those rumors about what happened during that emergency blow to our advantage," Gibbs suggested. Kate nodded in agreement then suddenly realized they had a major problem named Abby Sciuto.

"Gibbs what am I gonna tell Abby?" Kate asked in a panic. "We always talk about our latest romantic entanglements. She is going to know that we haven't been together that long."

"Tomorrow take her out to lunch and confess that you have been lying to her. Tell her that you changed my name because we didn't want anyone to know, but now it's going to be too hard to hide. I figure if we tell Abby about us and the baby the whole of NCIS will know within an hour," Gibbs said with a grin.

A few hours later they felt that everything had been worked out and Kate was beginning to get a little giggly because she was so tired. Gibbs was almost caught off guard by her next question.

"What am I supposed to call you? I can't very well call you Gibbs all the time and I'll be damned if I'm going to call you Jethro. Where did you get such a strange name anyway?"

"When I was a kid everyone used to call be Jet," he said. "It eliminated confusion because I was named after my father."

"Okay, Jet," Kate said trying out the new name, "and you can call me Katie."

-x-x-x-

"Damn it!" Gibbs heard Kate curse as she rummaged through one of her duffle bags.

"Katie?" He called softly loving the fact that it was a name that only he was allowed to use. "What's wrong?" he asked as he slowly opened the door of the bedroom they were to share.

"I just don't have any pajama shirts that fit comfortably anymore because of junior here," she said pointing to her baby bump. Gibbs quickly walked across to his dresser and found his favorite t-shirt for her to wear to bed. Handing her the shirt Gibbs turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming to bed Jet?" Kate questioned loving the fact that it was a name only she was allowed to use.

"No, I'm going to work on the boat for a little while. I'll be up in a few hours."

-x-x-x-

A few hours later Gibbs tried to ease himself into bed without waking Kate. He was surprised when she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. As he held her he realized he was the luckiest man on earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Woman's Place Author: flycasual 

**Disclaimer: **I checked with my accountant last night and I still can't afford to buy them.

**Author's Note: **After all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter I hope this can satisfy you all.

Chapter: 4 

Kate awoke slowly from the best nights sleep she had ever had. Through a sleep-induced haze she thought she smelled sawdust and felt strong arms holding her. _I must still be dreaming_ she thought to herself. Becoming fully awake she realized that Gibbs really was holding her.

"Good morning beautiful," Gibbs said in a sleepy voice and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to make some coffee," he said shooting her a dazzling smile before leaving her in his bed.

Kate must have fallen asleep again because she woke up to someone pounding on the front door. She was nearing the bottom of the stairs when she heard Gibbs answer the door wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Something I can do for you DiNozzo or did you just want to annoy me before I had my first coffee of the morning?" Gibbs asked glaring at the younger agent. Tony couldn't answer Gibbs he was too busy staring open mouthed at the women standing at the bottom of the stairs. Finally Gibbs turned to see what had Tony so transfixed. It was Kate wearing little more than his favorite USMC T-shirt looking devastatingly beautiful.

"Jet do we have any crackers? I'm not feeling to well this morning," she asked seeing the perfect opportunity to set their plan into motion. Snapping out of his stupor Gibbs replied, "Um…yeah I think they are in the cabinet with the cereal." Now with a clear escape route Kate disappeared into the kitchen.

"So you and Kate huh?" Tony asked. "Yeah me and Kate DiNozzo. Now why did you feel the need to wake us up this morning?"

"We caught a case Boss, but no one could get a hold of you. Your landline just keeps ringing and your cell goes straight to voice mail."

"Alright DiNozzo we'll meet you at the office as soon as possible. In the mean time gas the truck and notify Ducky if we need him.

-x-x-x-

Tony couldn't get to work fast enough, he had a juicy story about the boss and he couldn't wait to share. DiNozzo was debating the merits of the staff-wide email when he literally ran into Abby going through security at NCIS headquarters. Tony was in such a hurry to tell his cohort what he had seen earlier that morning that he couldn't come up with a coherent sentence.

"Whoa, Tony, slow down. What's the emergency?" Abby asked.

"You are not going to believe what I saw this morning, Abs. I had to go over to Gibbs house because he wasn't answering his phone and he came to the door in his boxers and…"

"I find it very hard to believe that you have never seen a man in his boxers before Tony," Abby said trying to dismiss DiNozzo's ranting.

"No, Abby that's not the big news. When I got there Kate was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing nothing but Gibbs' t-shirt."

"Tony they are not together! Kate was telling me about the date she had with Harrison the other night, they have been together for a couple of months now."

"I don't know Abs, you didn't see them this morning. They were using pet names and when I asked Gibbs about it he admitted they were together."

"That's so awesome!" Abby squealed jumping up and down in her excitement.

-x-x-x-

Kate tensed when Gibbs put his hand on the small of her back as they entered the bullpen until she remembered his words last night.

"_Kate, people that know me know that I am very affectionate with my women. If I didn't touch you after it comes out that we are a couple they are going to know that its fake. Ducky has seen me through three marriages he'll see through this in seconds if we don't play it right."_ Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man of her dreams was telling her that he wanted to be closer to her, to touch her. _"I understand Gibbs, I know that you wouldn't put me in an uncomfortable situation. I trust you."_

"Grab your gear. McGee you drive. Tony will brief us on the way. Kate go down and see if Abby needs any help." Kate quickly headed for the elevator, she suddenly felt shy around Tony after what had happened earlier that morning.

"Boss, why isn't Kate coming with us?" Tony asked, unhappy he couldn't rib her about what he had witnessed.

"That is for Kate to tell you in her own time DiNozzo," Gibbs said over his shoulder as he walked out of the bullpen.

-x-x-x-

When Kate entered the lab Abby and Ducky were in deep discussion; she quietly took a seat in one of the chairs that was pulled up to the counter. Her back was killing her; even the addition of a slight amount of weight had changed her posture and she could feel it in her back.

Suddenly Abby noticed Kate's presence. Grabbing her hands Abby pulled her out of the chair and spun her around and into a great big hug.

"Oh my God!" Abby gushed. "You have to tell me everything!"

"Everything about what Abs? Kate asked after deciding to plan dumb. Suddenly Kate became very pale; clapping her hand over her mouth Kate ran out of the lab and made a b-line for the bathroom. After giving each other a worried look Abby and Ducky followed Kate out of the lab hot on her heels.

"Kate are you okay?" Abby asked tentatively as she entered the ladies room just in time to hear Kate rid her stomach of breakfast. Abby ventured further into the ladies room to see that Kate had been in such a hurry she hadn't latched the stall door and now she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"Kate are you okay?" Abby asked again. Nodding weakly Kate began to get up from her spot on the ladies room floor assisted by her friend. "Are you sure you're alright? Ducky is probably waiting on the other side of that door if you need a doctor," Abby said with a weak half smile. Just as Kate opened her mouth to reassure her friend she fainted dead to the ground.

"DUCKY!" Abby screamed at the top of her lungs. Abby had to give the man credit he ran into that bathroom faster than she had ever seen him move in her life.

"Dear God," Ducky muttered when he saw Kate lying on the floor out cold.

-x-x-x-

When Kate came to the first thing she saw was Ducky leaning over her taking her blood pressure with medical equipment that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Easy my dear." Ducky said when she tried to sit up to quickly and became faint again. "Take it easy your blood pressure is a little on the low side, which is most likely why you fainted. As soon as you're feeling up to it we should get you down to autopsy so that I can give you a physical and something for the nausea." Thinking quickly Kate decided to play off the sickness as a sign of her pregnancy knowing it would give her the perfect opening to announce the news.

"No Ducky, I'll be fine. You don't need to give me anything."

"Now, my dear, how do you expect to feel better if you don't let me treat you?" Ducky asked.

"No offense, but this isn't exactly something you can just treat Ducky, no magic pill is going to make this nausea go away."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Ducky." Kate whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A Woman's Place 

Author: Fly Casual

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sigh

Summary: Gibbs and Kate go undercover to find a killer that might be closer than they think.

Chapter 5 

If Kate had known that it took two little words to leave both Ducky and Abby speechless she may have tried it sooner.

"Congratulations my dear!" Ducky said pulling her into a warm hug when he finally recovered from his shock. It took Abby a little longer to shake off her surprise at Kate's words, but as she did it dawned on her who the father was.

"Gibbs is the father!" She blurted; a statement instead of a question. _DiNozzo really has been on top of his game today_, Kate thought to herself as she nodded in answer to Abby's question. Sensing that Kate might give up more details of her condition if she weren't holding the conversation on the bathroom floor Ducky suggested they move somewhere a little more comfortable. As the group moved slowly back to the lab Abby began to pepper Kate with questions. "How long have you two been together? Why didn't you tell me? Who is this Harrison guy you used to tell me about? When are you due?"

"Abby, slow down. Let me find a chair and I promise I will tell you everything," Kate said trying to placate her friend. Having found a relatively comfortable seat in the lab Kate was a bit reluctant to recount the story she and Gibbs had come up with the night before.

"So spill!" Abby prompted her friend bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"Okay, well, Gibbs and I have been together for a little over a year. We didn't want to tell anyone we were dating because we didn't want anyone to feel torn between the two of us if we were to break up. To answer your earlier question Abs I did kinda tell you about us."

"What do you mean? I thought you were dating a guy named Harrison."

"Have you ever seen him Abs?" Kate asked with a smile on her face. _It's a good thing I didn't tell her we broke up a few days ago, _Kate thought to herself.

"No, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Its simple, I wanted to be able to talk with somebody about Jet, but I couldn't use his name so I came up with Harrison." As Kate finished her explanation Gibbs and the rest of the team walked into the lab with the evidence from their latest case.

"Kate are you alright?" Gibbs asked, his concern obvious when he noticed how pale she was.

"I'll be fine," she said for the benefit if everyone. As Gibbs moved closer she whispered, "Morning sickness." Receiving a quizzical glance from her boss her whispered, "we'll talk later."

"Um…" Kate said not entirely sure how to begin her big announcement. "I'm sure you all noticed that I wasn't with you guys in the field today and I'm not going to be able to be doing field work for some time."

"What's wrong Kate?" Tony cut in. "Did you fail your marksmanship test?" Tony was quickly cut off with a slap to the back of the head courtesy of Gibbs.

"Thanks Boss," Tony said quickly.

"No, Tony, I will be doing deskwork for the foreseeable future because I'm pregnant."

"Wow, Kate, that's great," McGee said. "You're gonna be a mom," he added quietly as he moved to give Kate a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Tony's reaction was much more comical; his head swiveled to look from Kate and Gibbs and back again with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth Tony you're going to catch flies," Kate said cheekily wondering how long it would take for Tony to put two and two together.

"So do I know the father?" Tony finally asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"I am DiNozzo," Gibbs answered gruffly as Kate bolted for the bathroom again this time with Gibbs not far behind.

When he reached the bathroom door Gibbs could hear retching noises that he assumed were coming from Kate.

"Katie, honey, are you ok?" Gibbs inquired; grimacing as he heard more gagging and retching sounds. Stealing himself Gibbs stepped into the ladies restroom. He found Kate crumpled on the floor exhausted. Gathering her in his arms Gibbs helped Kate up; surprised at how small and frail she seemed. "Come on Katie lets get you to the doctor. It looks like you picked the perfect time to get food poisoning."

-x-x-x-

"Katie wake up. Katie we've got company." Slowly Kate woke up; she had been totally exhausted after leaving the doctor's office. She made a mental note never to eat the shrimp stir fry from Chang's Chop Suey Hut again. Having her stomach pumped was not exactly an experience she wanted to relive anytime soon.

"Jet what's going on?" Kate asked sleepily trying to burrow further into the blankets.

"Ducky stopped by to make sure that you were alright," Gibbs said with a smile. He was continually amazed by how beautiful Kate was even when she was sick. Finally opening her eyes Kate saw Gibbs sitting on his side of the bed and Ducky sitting on her other side.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having to devastatingly handsome men in my bed?" Kate asked sitting up so that she could lean back against Gibbs's chest with his arms around her, a posture that felt completely natural.

"I just wanted to make sure you were recovering after your little spell this morning, Caitlin," Ducky said.

"That's sweet of you Ducky," Kate said patting the good doctor's hand. "The doctor said that my blood pressure was a little on the low side, but it's nothing to be too terribly concerned about. I just have to be more careful not to stand up too quickly. I'm actually rather lucky I've had almost no morning sickness," Kate said with a smile. The doctor had, in fact, confirmed that her blood pressure was a tad bit low, but her main problem was food poisoning.

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear. Although I shouldn't have worried it looks like Jethro has been taking very good care of you." Ducky couldn't help but smile at the look of that passed between the young couple; a look so full of love and smoldering passion.


	6. Chapter 6

A Woman's Place Author: Fly Casual 

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and I can't figure out why Gibbs hasn't realized we are perfect for each other. Maybe if I dyed my hair?**

**Summary: Kate and Gibbs go undercover to find a killer that may be closer than they think.**

Author's Note: Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone that has been faithfully reading and reviewing this story. I have come to crave reviews the way Gibbs craves a caffeine fix so please keep them coming. :P

Chapter 6 

"I don't think I can take much more of this!" Kate exclaimed her anger boiling over as they drove to FBI headquarters. Kate's frustration had been simmering for the last few weeks so her outburst came as no surprise to Gibbs. "We have made absolutely no progress in the Davis case and I feel like I'm just holding the team back because I can't go into the field."

"Katie, that's nonsense you know that you made a major break in the Hampton case because you were looking through records and going over forensics reports while the rest of us were chasing false leads in the field. Sgt. York would have gotten away if you hadn't figured out where he was hiding," Gibbs said as he squeezed her hand. Kate's gaze dropped to her lap looking embarrassed by Gibbs praise. "Besides, we'll be able to start those childbirth classes soon and that should help us dig up some leads in the Davis case." Sensing Kate was still upset Gibbs turned to face her as traffic came to a stand still. "I'm sorry you have to go through this charade for so long Katie, but if the killer is with NCIS it would look rather suspicious if you suddenly showed up to work 5 months pregnant," Gibbs said his voice tender.

"I know Jet, I tell myself that every time my back is killing me and I get yelled at by old ladies for being pregnant and not having any rings on my fingers. I have to do this for Jackie. It would just be easier to justify being stuck behind a desk if I really was pregnant," Kate said in a small voice.

_Oh Katie, _Gibbs thought,_ if it were up to me you would have a ring on your left hand and you would be more than able to justify desk duty._

Even with Gibbs doing his best to allay her fears Kate was still worried about the outcome of their trip to FBI headquarters. The time had come for Kate to upgrade her disguise. In the last few weeks Kate's belly had grown a bit to give the impression that a child was indeed growing within her, but the prosthetic has reached its limits and it was now time to move onto bigger and better things. She wasn't really looking forward to growing any larger. Not to long ago she had been forced to forgo the button on her pants in exchange for safety pins, but soon even that trick would no longer work.

-x-x-x-

"Kate, it's so good to see you!" lab tech Rebecca Giles said happily as she pulled Kate into a quick hug. The two had become fast friends during Kate's fittings and the follow up visits she has had to ensure that her disguise was still working correctly. "I bet you're tired of hearing that you're glowing and having everyone wanting to touch you," Rebecca questioned Kate as she placed her hand on her own pregnant stomach. The two women continued to bemoan the joys of impending motherhood as they moved into the next room so that Kate could get her new prosthetic leaving Gibbs behind by himself. Dejectedly Gibbs commandeered a vacant desk chair and began searching for something to occupy his time besides daydreaming about one Caitlin Todd.

-x-x-x-

"So has he made a move yet?" Rebecca asked as she moved around the lab opening drawers and cabinets to find the supplies they would need.

"Rebecca! What are you talking about? He's my boss."

"You can't tell me that you have been living with that gorgeous man for weeks and he hasn't even tried to kiss you."

"He isn't interested in me like that!" Kate exclaimed defensively. "Besides he's got a thing for red heads."

"Kate how can you say that?" Rebecca questioned her friend as she removed Kate's fake belly. "I have seen the way he looks at you. You can't tell me he doesn't find you attractive. Or is it the other way around."

"Are you kidding? Jet might be the best looking man I have ever seen!" Kate said blushing deeply.

"Jet huh? Not Gibbs or boss?"

It's just….its just he's my boss and rule number twelve won't let anything happen between us."

"Well some rules are just meant to be broken." Rebecca said with a devilish grin.

"Rebecca would you just drop it already? I don't really want to discuss it."

"Okay, okay." Rebecca said quickly realizing that she had pushed the subject a little too far. "Alright Kate I'd like you to meet Junior 2.0," Rebecca said setting the new belly on the worktable. Kate had to admit it made a strange sight to see a totally real-looking stomach sitting on the stainless steal tabletop. "2.0 here has the same characteristics of the original Junior with a few improvements; I was able to match your skin color a little closer so even Jethro Gibbs out there won't be able to tell the difference between your skin and Junior. Also you are far enough along that the baby would be starting to kick so Junior here has had special technology built in so that he can "move." You will feel just the slightest pressure on your abdomen so that you will be able to tell when Junior is kicking and of course 2.0 will continue to grow just like the original," Rebecca said beaming with pride as she looked at her handy work.

As Kate put on 2.0 she couldn't believe how heavy it was; she would defiantly have more backaches now. _If only I could con a few back messages out of Jet,_ Kate mused with a sigh as Rebecca made some final adjustments and activated Junior's systems. _Wow,_ Kate thought when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, _you really can't tell the difference. I really do look like I'm going to have a baby._

"Um… I think I have a problem here," Kate said as she contemplated getting dressed.

"What's wrong?"

"There is no way the clothes I was wearing are going to fit anymore and I can't exactly walk out of here naked," Kate said as she began to panic a little.

"I thought that might happen," Rebecca said as she pulled some clothing out of one of the large metal lockers positioned against the back wall. "I brought some of my old clothes for you just in case you didn't have anything to wear. I suggest that you take the rest of the day off and go shopping. Oh how I wish I could go with you," Rebecca said a wistful look on her face.

-x-x-x-

When he heard the door open Gibbs looked up expectantly from the copy of the International Stratigraphic Society Journal he was reading. He couldn't even begin to understand most of the articles other than they had something to do with rocks, but it was the only thing in the lab that he had been able to find to read. As Kate walked through the door he was astounded by what he saw. Kate was wearing a wine colored wrap dress that accentuated her every curve and perfectly showed off her swollen stomach. Gibbs had never been more attracted to a woman than he was at that very moment.

Kate had to smile when see saw Gibbs' reaction. Even across the room she could hear his sharp intake of breath and he looked hysterical with his jaw hanging open. As soon as she has put on the dress Rebecca had given her she had hoped it would have this effect on him. Walking over to where Gibbs was sitting she placed her hand on his shoulder leaned down to whisper in his ear with a seductive smile, "Breath Jethro, it wouldn't look good to have you pass out on the floor." Tugging at his hand Kate pulled Gibbs out of the desk chair he was occupying and toward the door of the lab.

The couple did not notice when Rebecca pumped her fist in victory as the couple walked out of her lab. "I hope those two finally admit how much they love each other," she mused to no one in particular as she wandered back to her desk.


	7. Chapter 7

A Woman's Place 

Author: Fly Casual

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a blue VW Beetle.

Summary: Kate and Gibbs go under cover to catch a killer that may be closer than they think.

Chapter 7 

"Found anything Duck?" Gibbs asked gruffly as he breezed into autopsy. He knew that his aggravation showed in his posture and voice. He had accepted the fact that the team would have to keep working other cases as they searched for Davis's killer, but the their case load was quickly becoming ridiculous. They had worked 5 cases in the last week a few of which could have could have gone to some of the lesser-experienced teams. It was this preponderance of cases that caused him to be in autopsy listening to Ducky rattle on about something this case reminded him of.

"…and we woke up the next morning and it was covered in friction tape!" Ducky said finishing his story with a flourish.

"That's great Duck, but what can you tell me a about the Petty Officer here?" Gibbs questioned as he pointed to the body laid out on one of the cold steel autopsy tables. Getting back on topic ducky answered, "It was just as we suspected Jethro, the young petty officer here did, in fact, take his own life." As he spoke Ducky stripped off his soiled rubber gloves and tossed them into the garbage can.

"Good." Gibbs said as he spun of his heel to leave. "Maybe we'll be able to wrap this one up quickly and actually leave here at a somewhat normal time." Ducky help back a smirk upon hearing his friend's words. Ever since Kate had announced her pregnancy Gibbs had pushed to get more regular hours and he had even gone so far as to let the team go home and catch some sleep while they were investigating a case. Yes, Ducky decided, Caitlin was defiantly having a positive effect on Jethro and the love the two shared was plainly obvious to everyone.

"Jethro, there is something else," Ducky called to his friend as he moved to the x-rays that were lit up on the wall. Thinking Ducky wanted to point out something to him Gibbs moved closer to his friend to get a better vantage point. Gibbs was totally unprepared when Ducky reached over and gave him a good hard smack on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Ducky what was that for?" Gibbs asked as he ran his hand over the newly sore spot on the back of his head.

"That was for being an idiot."

"Ducky what the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked wondering what had suddenly possessed his friend.

"Jethro I'm talking about Caitlin." Ducky stated plainly.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about!" Gibbs shouted exasperated. He was beginning to fear for the medical examiner's sanity.

"You really are dense aren't you? You have a beautiful woman who you obviously love, who is carrying your child and let you haven't asked her to marry you. You have had much less with some of your ex wives and yet you still found it within yourself to marry them. How is this so different?" All Gibbs could do was stare open mouthed. All capacity for speech had left him. When he tried to formulate an answer his jaw just bobbed up and down like a fish trying to breath in open air. His brain's automatic response was denial. _There is no way I am in love with her. Is there? _Gibbs questioned himself. He could help but remember the events that took place after they had left FBI headquarters.

_Gibbs was less than excited when Kate had told him they would need to make a trip to the mall to pick up some maternity cloths. Really all he could think about was how incredible Kate looked in her red dress. And how good she look out of that dress, he thought. God, knock it off Jethro! He thought giving himself a mental slap to the back of his head. Kate is your subordinate! There is no way such a beautiful young woman would be interested in a grumpy old man. Give it up, he told himself with an air of finality. You need another ex-wife like you need a hole in your head and that's what you might just get from Kate—she has threatened to shoot you. _

_Maybe shopping isn't so bad, Gibbs thought as she walked arm in arm with Kate through the Pentagon City Mall. He really loved being able to be close to her to play the loving couple. This must be what heaven feels like, Gibbs thought as Kate laid her against his shoulder with a barely audible sigh of contentment. Maybe there is a chance for an old bastard to fall in love again._

As he thought further he realized he had fallen in love with the junior agent. He didn't know when or how, but the infatuation he had for his team member had indeed turned into love. Ducky could see in Gibbs' eyes the exact moment he realized how deeply he loved Kate Todd.

"My God Duck, what have I done?" Gibbs asked scrubbing a calloused hand over his face and leaning back against the morgue table. "How could I have been so blind?" Ducky didn't answer; instead he just placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder much as a father would comfort his son. The pair stayed this way for some time; Gibbs drawing silent strength from Ducky.

"Would you like me to help you pick out the ring Jethro?" Ducky asked quietly breaking the profound silence in autopsy.

"That's okay Duck," Gibbs said his voice slightly shaky. "I already have the perfect ring."

"Dear God Jethro, you aren't thinking of reusing an engagement ring from one of your ex wives are you?" Ducky questioned his tone bordering on irate.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not that stupid. No," Gibbs said shaking his head. "I still have my grandmother's ring," he admitted softly. "There hasn't been anyone I have ever wanted to give it to."

-x-x-x-

When Gibbs returned to the bullpen from autopsy Kate could tell there was something wrong. Gibbs remained unusually quiet and reserved as he announced that their case had been ruled and suicide and the faster they turned in their reports the sooner they all could go home. Kate became even more worried when he did not acknowledge her questioning glance or give her that small reassuring smile he had developed in the weeks since they had gone undercover.

Kate tried to put Gibbs' behavior out of her mind as she finished up her report as quickly as possible; she had had a long day and right now she wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up on the couch with a good book. She smiled to herself as she thought about the routine they had slipped into. Gibbs would drive the two of them home in his pickup truck and after dinner they would sit together on the old couch in the basement and take in a baseball game or she would watch him work on his boat. _If only we could go on like this forever,_ _if only it were real, _Kate thought as she stood in front of the copy machine waiting for it to spit out her papers.

Kate was startled from her reverie when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind his hands resting gently on top of her baby bump. Sighing in pure contentment Kate melted against Gibbs' chest as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

_Just say it! _Gibbs thought to himself. _It's not that hard; just three little words. I love you. Damn it just say it! _ Before Gibbs could say anything the copy machine signaled the printing was done with a shrill beep causing the two agents to spring away from one another with sheepish smiles.

-x-x-x-

_This is disgusting,_ he thought. At least with Davis he didn't have to endure the public displays of affection. He just had to deal with seeing a pregnant woman working in a job that no woman should even be allowed to have. The second she had told him she was pregnant Gibbs should have insisted that she quit her job immediately and stay home like a proper woman. _Soon_, he thought. _Soon I won't have to endure these disgusting displays._

-x-x-x-

Neither Kate nor Gibbs knew exactly when it had been decided, but Gibbs's truck had become a safe zone where they could talk freely about anything including their mission or cases. Yet today Gibbs was stonily silent no matter what Kate did to get him talking.

When she felt a slight pressure on her stomach Kate seized on an idea that she thought might get him to tell her what was going on at last. Before her brain could the possibly terrible outcome of her plan Kate grabbed Gibbs large mitt off of the gearshift and placed it over the spot on her belly where she could feel junior kicking. The slight smile that showed on Gibbs face was enough to reassure her. As he drove Gibbs held her hand absent-mindedly tracing small circles on her palm with his thumb.

_I wonder if he knows what he is doing to me? _Kate mused. Just the simple touch of his thumb to her palm was sending shivers through her body. The pleasure of his skin touching hers had left her so oblivious to her surroundings she didn't notice they had pulled into his driveway.

Suddenly his lips were pressed against hers in the most sensual and loving kiss she had ever experienced. Momentarily Kate was taken by surprise, but soon Gibbs had completely defeated any defenses that she may have had. Moaning into his mouth her lips parted to let his tongue explore the deepest recesses of her mouth. They only broke apart when the need for oxygen finally became so overwhelming it could no longer be ignored.

"Why Jet?" Kate asked her eyes wide and her voice husky. Unconsciously she began to slide closer to the passenger door ready to escape if he did not feel the same way she did. There was no way she wanted to break in tears in front of him.

"Because I love you," he said honestly.

-x-x-x-

A/N: I know I said that I wasn't going to be able to update very soon, but I lied. I had a really difficult time writing some on the more emotional parts of this chapter; especially the interaction between Gibbs and Ducky so if you all could let me know what you think I would really appreciate it. The next chapter may actually take more than to days to be posted, but I guess we'll see. :P


End file.
